Visions of the Future
by Indarae
Summary: The crew face the future and the present as time collides. (Yes, it's overdone. In script format, 6 years old, please review and be kind.)


Disclaimer: It's paramount's.  
  
A/N: Wrote this the summer after 8th grade as an assignment for a science fiction writing course. We were supposed to write an episode for our favourite series. That was almost six years ago, so be kind.  
  
  
  
Visions of the Future  
  
A Voyager Tale  
  
  
  
Scene 1 Voyager, Mess Hall  
  
(Torres and Paris are sitting at a table talking. Torres has a  
  
PADD.)  
  
Torres: (jumps up, annoyed) It's NEVER going to work! (Slams PADD  
  
on table) We should just forget about it!  
  
Paris: (stands slowly, embarrassed. Everyone in Mess Hall is staring at Torres. Whispers,) B'Elanna . . . sit down.  
  
Torres: (scowling. Realizes everyone is staring at her. Takes Paris'  
  
advice, and sits down. Quietly,) It won't work.  
  
Paris: (sighs, sits again) We broke the threshold twice.  
  
Torres: Yes . . . but both times the pilot (glares at Paris) and the  
  
passenger mutated in to sentient lizards. Which, I might add, remind me of salamanders native to my homeworld which I used to catch when I was a little girl.  
  
Paris: (shrugs) Didn't hurt me any.  
  
Torres: Do we really know that for sure? That mutation could've affected you in ways the doctor can't detect.  
  
Paris: (embarrassed) B'Elanna, I'd rather not - (interrupted)  
  
Torres: Tom, if we're ever going to figure out what went wrong, I need to  
  
know what happened on the surface of that planet. Why did the  
  
Doctor classify it?!  
  
Paris: B'Elanna, don't ask.  
  
Torres: Why not? Did you kill someone down there?  
  
Paris: Not at all! It's just not something the captain wants the entire crew hearing about!  
  
Torres: (sighs) Then we'll never figure it out. And we have no way to reach home any sooner.  
  
Paris: If we find a wormhole, then -  
  
Torres: Wormhole? Ha! Every time we encounter a spacial anomaly, there's something wrong with it. (wryly) We're a magnet for bad luck.  
  
Paris: Well, speaking of bad luck, how are the warp engines?  
  
Torres: (sighs) Don't ask. They're worse than you think.  
  
Paris: That bad?  
  
Torres: Yes, that bad. Dilithium's de-crystallizing much faster than we  
  
originally projected.  
  
Paris: Well . . . don't we have more in storage somewhere?  
  
Torres: Uh . . . Tom . . . we already used all the dilithium in storage. Unless there's some you're hiding from me.  
  
Paris: (sarcastically) Ha, ha, ha.  
  
Torres: Just a suggestion.  
  
Paris: (serious again) Have you told the captain yet?  
  
Torres: No! She's mad enough at me as it is!  
  
Paris: For what?  
  
Torres: You really don't want to know.  
  
Paris: I don't?  
  
Torres: No, you don't.  
  
Paris: Is there some reason you're being so secretive?  
  
Torres: No, I -  
  
Paris: (interrupting) What did you do this time? Kill Lieutenant Carrey?  
  
Torres: (annoyed) No, of course not.  
  
Paris: Then what did you -  
  
Carrey: (over com, interrupting) Carrey to Lieutenant Torres.  
  
Torres: (frowns, taps pin) Torres here.  
  
Carrey: Lieutenant, could you please come to Engineering?  
  
Torres: (immediately interested) What seems to be the problem?  
  
Carrey: One of the inertial dampeners is off line, and another one is failing.  
  
Torres: Any idea why?  
  
Carrey: I don't know! There's no reason why this should be happening! I  
  
only noticed it because of that Level 3 diagnostic you ordered. None of the system alarms went off!  
  
Torres: (thinking out loud) System shut down, maybe?  
  
Carrey: Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't know what to check next. You really  
  
should get down here, before something else breaks.  
  
Torres: (frowns again) I'll be right down. Torres out. (taps pin, turns to Paris) You'll have to excuse me, the ship calls.  
  
Paris: (watches Torres leave, sighs, stares into his coffee)  
  
Kim: (enters Mess Hall, sees Tom, walks over & sits down across from him) Something wrong? You're sitting alone!  
  
Paris: (glares at Kim) I wasn't sitting alone, for your information.  
  
B'Elanna was here.  
  
Kim: (scoffing) Ah . . . she was here. And where is she now?  
  
Paris: Engineering. One of the inertial dampeners is off-line, another one's failing.  
  
Kim: Gosh, she really must've wanted to get away from you, if she made up an Engineering emergency to get out of here.  
  
Paris: (angry) Get off my back, Harry! Can't you grow up?!  
  
Kim: (hurt by Paris' anger, regretful) I'm . . . (pauses, mutters) I'm sorry, Tom . . . (trails off & leaves)  
  
Paris: (stares back into his coffee)  
  
(moments later, there's an explosion, ship rocks, chaos in Mess  
  
Hall) {Sounds of dishes crashing on floor & people screaming}  
  
Paris: (turns, stares out the window, shades eyes from bright light)  
  
(white light envelops screen) {Scary music}  
  
  
  
Scene 2 Voyager, Engineering  
  
(chaos, Engineers running around frantically, steam & gas  
  
spurting out of consoles, lights flickering) {Lots of shouting}  
  
Carrey: (helping Torres out of debris pile. Torres is gritting her teeth in pain, holding her bloodied arm. Both are seriously banged up) You okay?  
  
Torres: (nods, gasping in pain) Just fine. How many casualties?  
  
Carrey: I don't know. I'll take a tally. (rushes off)  
  
Torres: (backs up against wall, obviously in extreme pain) (compin chirps) (hits pin, winces) Torres here.  
  
[Cut to BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: B'Elanna, what just happened?  
  
[ENGINEERING]  
  
Torres: I don't know! I was called down to check on the inertial dampeners. One stopped working, another was failing . . . Inertial dampeners couldn't have done this . . .  
  
Janeway: (over com) Then what happened?  
  
[BRIDGE]  
  
Torres: (over combadge) There was an explosion . . . just as I reached  
  
Engineering . . . (Janeway glances over at Chakotay in alarm)  
  
I don't know if we've had any deaths, but there are a lot of  
  
injuries.  
  
Janeway: Are you hurt?  
  
[ENGINEERING]  
  
Torres: (embarrassed) It's just a scratch. Nothing, Captain, really.  
  
[BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: (glances at Chakotay skeptically) Are you sure?  
  
Torres: (over combadge) I'm positive. I'm fine. I - {Explosion in Engineering}  
  
(Torres screams on other end, then silence)  
  
Janeway: B'Elanna? B'Elanna, are you there? Are you alright? (pauses,  
  
listening to com. Silence)  
  
Tuvok: Captain, we've lost all contact with Engineering.  
  
UEO1: Captain, the anomaly is fluctuating again.  
  
Janeway: (hits intercom button) All hands, brace for impact!  
  
Chakotay: (turning to UEO1) Another torpedo?  
  
Tuvok: Shield controls were damaged in the last explosion in Engineering. The shields are at 52%.  
  
Janeway: Bring phasers on line.  
  
UEO1: Wait! It's not a torpedo! Captain, it's a ship!  
  
Janeway: A ship? (turns to UEO1) Who?  
  
UEO1: (surprised) I . . . I'm not quite sure, Captain! It looks like a  
  
Federation vessel . . . like the U.S.S. Defiant, almost . . . but not  
  
quite . . .  
  
Janeway: (turns to look at viewscreen) On screen.  
  
[Bright white spatial anomaly on screen]  
  
Janeway: (shades eyes)  
  
[White envelops screen]  
  
  
  
Scene 3 Defiant, Bridge, 15 years in the future  
  
(A noticeably older Worf, a full Commander, is in charge.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris, also older, is at CONN. A slightly greying Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres is at Weapons control. A scar across her cheek is very noticeable. A grown Molly O'Brien crews engineering station.)  
  
LCTorres: A fifth Klingon vessel is uncloaking!  
  
LCParis: (Swivels chair to face Worf) Commander, they outnumber us. They have more weapons than us. Don't you think it's time to -  
  
Worf: No! We will not retreat! (Defiant takes torpedo hit)  
  
LCTorres: I'm detecting some sort of anomaly!  
  
(LCParis turns back to his console)  
  
Worf: An anomaly?  
  
LCTorres: It formed after a Klingon torpedo miss detonated in the area.  
  
UEO2: Sir, I'm getting some strange chronometric readings emanating from the anomaly. It's a temporal flux!  
  
LCParis: Commander, it's dragging us in!  
  
Worf: Increase speed!  
  
LCParis: The gravity's too strong! We're being drawn in!  
  
UEO2: We've reached the edge of the anomaly!  
  
(a console shorts out, sending a UE flying)  
  
O'Brien: The anomaly is overloading our main systems!  
  
LCParis: Warp power is off line! I can't drive the ship!  
  
(Tactical explodes, sending LCTorres flying out of chair.)  
  
LCParis: B'Elanna! (vaults out of seat, runs over to LCTorres)  
  
Worf: Return to your post!  
  
UEO2: Commander, we're about to pass over the anomaly's event  
  
horizon.  
  
Worf: (shouts) It is a good day to die!  
  
[VIEWSCREEN]  
  
(Klingon ships fade from view as white light covers viewscreen)  
  
[CREW]  
  
(LCTorres has regained consciousness, is being propped up  
  
by LCParis. Worf has risen from chair. All on bridge are staring  
  
at screen.)  
  
UEO2: (glances down at console, back at screen) We've reached the  
  
horizon, Commander.  
  
[Screen goes white]  
  
  
  
Scene 4 Voyager, Bridge  
  
(Science console explodes)  
  
Tuvok: Captain, we've lost warp drive!  
  
Kim: (a mess, comes onto bridge from turbolift, staggers to his  
  
station)  
  
Janeway: And where have you been, Ensign?!  
  
Kim: I was in the Mess Hall. It's chaos down there, Captain! And I think Tom's still there!  
  
Janeway: Are there injuries?  
  
Kim: I don't know. I was heading up here, when I heard a scream from the Mess Hall. I went back inside, but I couldn't find Tom.  
  
Janeway: It's okay, Harry. Can you open a channel to the vessel?  
  
Kim: (nods) Yes, Captain. Channel open.  
  
Janeway: (stands, walks toward viewscreen) This is Katheryn Janeway of  
  
the Federation Starship Voyager.  
  
[DEFIANT BRIDGE]  
  
(LCTorres is only Defiant bridge crew member consciousness.  
  
She hears hail and opens channel)  
  
LCTorres: This is Lieutenant Commander Torres, Defiant tactical officer.  
  
[VOYAGER BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: B'Elanna? Is that you?  
  
[DEFIANT BRIDGE]  
  
LCTorres: (face brightens) Admiral! Am I glad to see you!  
  
[VOYAGER BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: (glances at Chakotay, confused) B'Elanna, what happened?  
  
[DEFIANT BRIDGE]  
  
LCTorres: We were patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone when we were  
  
attacked by 5 Vor'cha - class cruisers. A little out of date, I know,  
  
but 5 of them were more than enough to cripple the Defiant.  
  
Janeway: (speakers) Do you require medical assistance?  
  
[VOYAGER BRIDGE]  
  
LCTorres: (speakers) Yes, we do. Tom and Commander Worf were  
  
seriously injured when CONN exploded. Ensign O'Brien was  
  
knocked unconscious, I don't know how severe her injuries were.  
  
And I can't contact Sickbay.  
  
Janeway: Were you injured?  
  
[DEFIANT BRIDGE]  
  
LCTorres: (grins) How'd I guess that was going to be your next question?  
  
The answer is yes, though not badly. I'm certainly in better  
  
condition than the rest of the bridge crew. Tactical overloaded, but I saw it coming, and I was able to move out of the way of the most serious area of damage. I was thrown out of my seat - it's probably a minor concussion. I'll have Dr. Bashir take a look at it later.  
  
[VOYAGER BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: We'll beam your injured crew to Sickbay. Would you mind  
  
beaming directly to the bridge to give me a full report?  
  
[DEFIANT BRIDGE]  
  
LCTorres: Whatever you want, Admiral. I'll be standing by to transport over.  
  
Defiant out.  
  
[VOYAGER BRIDGE]  
  
Janeway: (turns to Chakotay) 'Admiral?!' What's going on? I thought  
  
Lieutenant Torres was down in Engineering.  
  
Chakotay: This is just too strange. (turns to Tuvok) Any ideas, Lieutenant?  
  
Tuvok: Our sensors detected intense chronometric particles emanating from the anomaly as the Defiant came through. I believe the anomaly may be some sort of temporal and spatial flux, though I do not have enough evidence to prove this theory.  
  
Kim: So you're saying the Defiant came from a different time and a  
  
different place?  
  
Tuvok: In theory, yes.  
  
Janeway: What about the Defiant crew? Should they be notified of this?  
  
Tuvok: Since Lieutenant Torres' counterpart seems to be the highest ranking officer available, she should be notified of this situation immediately. I believe we should keep contact between the two crews to a minimum, to insure the timeline remains unaffected. Also, we should keep corresponding crew members unaware  
  
of each other's presence. In short, do not let Lieutenant Torres know that her future self is aboard. The same applies to Lieutenant Paris, and any other duplicate crew members.  
  
Janeway: Agreed. (taps pin) Janeway to Transporter Room One.  
  
TC: This is Transporter Room One. Yes, Captain?  
  
Janeway: We have encountered a ship with injured crew. I want you to beam everyone directly to Sickbay - except Lieutenant Torres. She is on the bridge of the other vessel. Beam her up here.  
  
TC: Acknowledged. I'm energizing now.  
  
[Transporter beam deposits LCTorres in front of captain's chair]  
  
LCTorres: (smiles at Janeway) Hello, Admiral.  
  
  
  
Scene 5 Voyager, Sickbay  
  
(Sickbay is full of Engineering officers, as well as Defiant crew.)  
  
Doctor: (hovering over Worf) Kes! Check and see if we deleted the  
  
Klingon anatomy files or not! (muttering to himself) If it wasn't for  
  
that memory overload, I wouldn't be having this kind of trouble!  
  
Carrey: (door slides open. Carrey comes in, bringing Torres) Doctor! Doc, I could sure use a hand!  
  
Bashir: (from 15 years in future, comes over) I'm a doctor. What seems to be - (sees Torres) Oh my God! B'Elanna . . . What happened to her, Lieutenant?  
  
Carrey: (staring at Bashir suspiciously) She was in Engineering when her console overloaded. She was caught in the explosion.  
  
Bashir: (slightly confused) Engineering? What was she doing in Engineering?  
  
Carrey: (dead serious in his answer) Fixing stuff.  
  
Bashir: (glares at Carrey in disgust) Even I knew that. But wasn't she supposed to be on the bridge?  
  
Carrey: No, of course not.  
  
Bashir: (looking embarrassed) Oh.  
  
Doctor: (running over. Sees Bashir and stops abruptly) What's this? I  
  
thought I was the only doctor on Voyager!  
  
Carrey: So did I.  
  
Bashir: I'm from the Defiant. We're positioned off your port side.  
  
Doctor: (angry) How come I'm never informed when something important happens around here, anyway?!  
  
Bashir: (wryly) I know exactly how you feel. It looks like you're in need of a little help, though. I'm Doctor Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of DS9.  
  
Doctor: (nods, offering a hand, which Bashir shakes) I could use your help. I am the EMH for Voyager. I am also the CMO, because of the death of our former Chief Medical Officer.  
  
Bashir: (frowns) You're an EMH?  
  
Doctor: Yes. Could you help me by examining the Klingon patient? I am  
  
unfamiliar with the physiology of full Klingons.  
  
Bashir: What about B'Elanna?  
  
Doctor: Don't worry, I'll handle her. (Bashir nods and runs off) (Doctor turns to see Carrey still loitering around Sickbay) If you are injured, Lieutenant, I suggest you take a seat and wait. It may be a while. (glances around, searching) Kes?! Kes, where's my tricorder!?! (rushes off frantically)  
  
  
  
Scene 6 Voyager, Bridge  
  
(LCTorres is standing in front of Janeway)  
  
LCTorres: Admiral? Gosh, you don't look a day over forty! (Janeway  
  
glances over at Chakotay) (LCTorres shakes her head) Don't  
  
worry, Admiral, there's no need to say anything. I'm well aware that the years haven't been extremely kind to me. (looks around bridge slowly, amazed) It's exactly the same as I left her! You certainly must've been able to pull some strings at Command!  
  
Janeway: B'Elanna, we need to talk . . .  
  
LCTorres: (still looking around bridge. Sees Harry at Ops. Stops, surprised.  
  
Whispers) Harry? Is that really you? (walks across bridge to Ops.  
  
Everyone is staring at her) Oh, Kahless, it really is you! (hugs him) I thought you were dead!  
  
Janeway: (warning) B'Elanna . . .  
  
Kim: (embarrassed and confused, looks at Janeway pleadingly.  
  
Croaks out) Captain?  
  
Janeway: (angrily) B'Elanna! I want you in my ready room now!  
  
LCTorres: (looks up startled, realizes everyone is staring at her. Blushes, follows Janeway into ready room) (doors shut)  
  
Chakotay: (glances at ready room door, then back at Kim) Why Harry, How come you never told me about this?  
  
Kim: (blushes, looks down at console, hiding)  
  
  
  
Scene 7 Voyager, Captain's Ready Room  
  
(Janeway is sitting across from LCTorres at desk)  
  
Janeway: (sighs) What I have to tell you may be . . . shocking. But . . . We  
  
believe you are from what is our future, your own past. Somehow you have travelled back in time. Our year is 2375.  
  
LCTorres: (not quite believing) What? 2375?! That's impossible, Admiral.  
  
This must be some kind of joke.  
  
Janeway: (pounds fist on table) Stop calling me 'Admiral'!  
  
LCTorres: (confused) But . . .  
  
Janeway: I'm a captain! The year is 2375, and you're supposed to be in  
  
Engineering fixing my ship!  
  
LCTorres: Let's say you're right. That would explain the chronometric  
  
particles emanating from the anomaly, and all of the original crew still being on the bridge. (sighs) This is so confusing.  
  
Janeway: Get some rest. I'd send you to your old quarters while the Defiant is being repaired, but . . . I don't think our B'Elanna would ike that.  
  
LCTorres: (shaking head) I never remember encountering another Federation ship in 2375. Of course . . . (stops & shakes head) Never mind. (switching subject) What about the Defiant crew? Do they know yet?  
  
Janeway: No, they don't. I think we should avoid giving people information  
  
on the future.  
  
LCTorres: We have to tell them though, or else they may slip up . . . Like on  
  
the bridge . . .  
  
Janeway: What was that on the bridge, anyway?  
  
LCTorres: (looking sad) I wish there were some way I could change the past. If it wasn't for the Prime Directive, then . . . I'd tell you everything in a minute . . . but . . . I'm so sorry.  
  
Janeway: (nods) Don't worry, I understand.  
  
LCTorres: It's so tempting to try to change the past, though . . . (sighs. There is a moment of silence. LCTorres suddenly looks up, alarmed) Admir - I mean, Captain, uh . . . what's the stardate?  
  
Janeway: (confused) 51434.2 . Why?  
  
LCTorres: (sadly) Nothing, Captain. I think I should go to my quarters, now.  
  
Janeway: I'll have Tuvok assign you some. (pin chirps, she hits it) Janeway  
  
here.  
  
Doctor: Captain, it's about Lieutenant Torres . . .  
  
Janeway: (glances over at LCTorres, who shrugs miserably) Yes,  
  
Doctor?  
  
Doctor: There was an accident in Engineering. Apparently, several  
  
consoles overloaded from exposure to the anomaly. There were two fatalities, and -  
  
Janeway: (alarmed) Is Lieutenant Torres okay?  
  
Doctor: No, Captain. She was severely injured in the explosion. I was able to keep her alive, but she has gone into a coma. There is some doubt as to whether or not I can bring her out of it.  
  
Janeway: (nods) Keep me informed. Janeway out. (turns to LCTorres) You don't seem to be too concerned.  
  
LCTorres: (shrugs) Remember, this is yesterday's news to me. But  
  
Captain, when I wake up . . . Don't mention any of this to me. Not  
  
a word, or you may disrupt the natural flow of time. I'll need to ask Tom, but . . . I doubt he remembers this either. We're the only Voyager crew aboard the Defiant, but . . . don't tell anyone unless you have to.  
  
Janeway: So you're saying that this may just be the natural flow of time?  
  
LCTorres: Yes. It probably is. I will ask Tom, though. He was conscious the  
  
entire time I was in the coma.  
  
Janeway: Can you tell me how long I'll be without a Chief Engineer?  
  
LCTorres: (shakes head) I'm threatening the flow of time by just being here. I wish I was back on DS9 . . . Katheryn was going to be in the school play . . .  
  
Janeway: Katheryn?!  
  
LCTorres: (frowns, realizing she's said something wrong) I really shouldn't say . . . (thoughtful) Well . . . You did seem to know when we told you . . . (sighs) Why not tell you now? Katheryn is my daughter. We have two children, Harry and Katheryn.  
  
Janeway: You and . . . ?  
  
LCTorres: Tom. You married us aboard this ship when we found out about  
  
little Harry. We named Katheryn after you . . . because you  
  
saved her life. You can't begin to imagine what I mean by that, but you saved her.  
  
Janeway: As far as I knew, you and Tom weren't on the best of terms.  
  
LCTorres: (uncomfortable with talking about this) After a particularly . . . tragic . . . loss . . .  
  
Janeway: (nodding, knowing exactly what she's talking about) Harry's going to die, isn't he?  
  
LCTorres: (swallows, nodding) Yes. Harry's going to die. I can't tell you when . . . or where . . . but it will happen. If anything changes that, Tom and I will never . . . (clears throat again) But, as I was saying, we found a little bit of Harry in each other. Tom was Harry's best friend, and when we were on Kes' homeworld, Harry and I became rather close. I . . . (smiles, remembering) I  
  
used to call him 'Starfleet' . . .  
  
Janeway: (wryly) I was wondering where that came from.  
  
LCTorres: (smiles at Janeway) Tom and I starting spending a lot of time  
  
together, remembering Harry. When we finally got past the grief, we found out that we enjoyed spending time together. We started a tradition of eating dinner together, and after a few months . . . (shrugs) I found out that little Harry was on his way. If it hadn't been for Harry's death . . . we would never have begun spending that much time together.  
  
Janeway: Is there anything else you can tell me?  
  
LCTorres: (shakes head) I'm afraid I may've said too much already.  
  
(pauses, hesitant to continue) But . . . Captain . . . don't tell Harry  
  
anything. He should be able to live out the time he has remaining without the fear of death being right around the corner.  
  
Janeway: How long does he have?  
  
LCTorres: (standing from her chair) If I told you that, you may try to prevent  
  
his death. I can't let that happen. But . . . (sadly) I'm afraid he  
  
doesn't have much time left.  
  
  
  
Scene 8 Voyager, a hallway  
  
(LCTorres is going down hall to quarters. On the way, she runs  
  
into Paris. Thinking it is LCParis, she runs over, kisses him, and begins talking to him.)  
  
LCTorres: (sadly) Oh, Tom, you'll never guess what the stardate is!  
  
51434.2! Why did the temporal flux have to bring us back here!?  
  
Paris: B'Elanna, I don't know what you're talking about! What's so big about the stardate?!  
  
LCTorres: 51434.2! You can't have forgotten Harry so easily!  
  
Paris: (bewildered) B'Elanna! Slow down, you're not making any sense!  
  
LCTorres: You're right. (takes a deep breath) It's stardate 51434.2. (when  
  
Paris shows no recognition, she continues) Harry's going to die  
  
tomorrow. (shakes her head at Paris' horrified expression) Yes,  
  
tomorrow. Oh, Kahless, I hate the Prime Directive! If only I could  
  
change everything! But then, Harry might never be born, and everything will be changed! If only letting him live would . . . Tom? Tom, what's wrong?  
  
Paris: (steps back, aware that something's wrong) Harry . . . Harry's going to die tomorrow?!  
  
LCTorres: (shakes her head, realizing what's wrong) No . . . oh, Kahless,  
  
what've I done?! You're the wrong person!  
  
Paris: (demanding) Who are you?! What's going on?!  
  
LCTorres: (suddenly business-like) We need to talk, someplace private, NOW!  
  
Paris: (nods, follows LCTorres to the quarters assigned to her. They enter the quarters, and LCTorres turns sharply)  
  
LCTorres: (points at couch) Sit. Now.  
  
Paris: (confused) Who are you?!  
  
LCTorres: Lieutenant, NOW! (Paris is startled and does what LCTorres says) Tom, you can't say a word to Harry.  
  
Paris: B'Elanna, if what you say is really true, then my best friend's gonna die tomorrow! I can't let that happen! But . . . how would you know that?  
  
LCTorres: (takes deep breath, then sits across from him) What I'm going to  
  
say, you can't repeat to anyone, not even me. Don't mention a word of it, or everything you've been working so hard to accomplish might be ruined.  
  
Paris: I want some answers - now!  
  
LCTorres: You'll get those answers. First, I'm not the person you may think  
  
I am. Yes, I'm B'Elanna Torres, but not the one on this ship now.  
  
I'm from 15 years in your future - 2390.  
  
Paris: (amazed) 2390 . . .  
  
LCTorres: Listen to me, Tom! I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you must let Ensign Kim die. It's the way time is supposed to go. If you mess with this, it will be an even bigger mess than that incident at the Academy when you were a fourth year cadet. Remember? The one that got you kicked out?  
  
Paris: (eyes widen) How did you . . .  
  
LCTorres: (impatient) Let's just say that in the future, we've become better  
  
friends.  
  
Paris: Obviously a whole lot better, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone that!  
  
LCTorres: Well, you did. You told it to your son, so he would never do the  
  
same thing, so he'd never but his friends in danger. I was there,  
  
Tom. I heard every word of it.  
  
Paris: Son?  
  
LCTorres: Yes, son! But if Harry doesn't die tomorrow, then you'll never get  
  
to know your future wife any better than you know her today -  
  
practically strangers, forced to work together.  
  
Paris: Who -?  
  
LCTorres: You'll find out - in not too long.  
  
Paris: (skeptical) Wait a minute. I thought you and Harry were good  
  
friends. And now you're making sure he dies?!  
  
LCTorres: I wish I didn't have to . . . but so much depends on his death. I'm  
  
not going to risk the lives of our . . . (stops, realizes she's said too  
  
much again)  
  
Paris: (eyes widen as he realizes what she meant) You . . . and I . . . We're going to have a son together?  
  
LCTorres: (panicking) I've said too much! You shouldn't know that!  
  
Paris: Well, I do. I'm not going to let Harry -  
  
LCTorres: (still panicking, pleading) You have to, Tom! You can't even begin to imagine what Voyager's return to Starfleet HQ is going to be like. Your father will be there. He'll see you . . . with your son and wife . . . and realize that you've changed, that you've grown  
  
up! All the Maquis on Voyager will be reinstated in Starfleet, as  
  
actual members! Oh, Kahless, Tom, if you only knew what it was  
  
like to finally get back home!  
  
Paris: And you're saying . . . If Harry doesn't die . . .  
  
LCTorres: Yes, Tom. If Harry doesn't die, that may never happen. You don't know how much it hurts to have to tell you to let Harry die, but I have to! If I don't . . .  
  
Paris: (swallows, nods) I . . . understand. I won't interfere. I need to go,  
  
I'm on duty . . . (trails off. Gets up and leaves)  
  
(Moments later, LCParis comes in. Sees LCTorres, comes over and sits down next to her.)  
  
LCTorres: (whispers) It's Stardate 51434.2.  
  
LCParis: (nods sadly) I heard.  
  
LCTorres: I . . . ran into you . . . in the hall . . . I mean . . . I thought it was you,  
  
and . . .  
  
LCParis: I know.  
  
LCTorres (surprised) How?  
  
LCParis: I was there, remember? Hey, don't worry about it. You did the right thing.  
  
LCTorres: I just wish I didn't have to let Harry die!  
  
LCParis: (sighs) I know. If there was any other way . . .  
  
LCTorres: (hesitant) I never actually read the report . . .  
  
LCParis: I wasn't there.  
  
LCTorres: But you were in Sickbay after the accident . . . when he died.  
  
LCParis: Yes, I was.  
  
LCTorres: Then . . . how did it happen?  
  
LCParis: He was fixing a ship . . . I guess it must have been the Defiant. The anomaly overloaded a console he was fixing . . . He was thrown against the wall. He . . . broke his spine . . . in five places. When the rest of the Engineering team found him . . . he was still alive . . . (chokes on tears)  
  
LCTorres: (places hand on LCParis' shoulder in sympathy) He must've been in a lot of pain. There was nothing the Doctor could've done. Besides, he died honorably, in the line of duty.  
  
LCParis: (scowls) B'Elanna, don't start spouting Klingon logic at me.  
  
LCTorres: I was just trying to be helpful.  
  
LCParis: You're not.  
  
(A couple seconds of silence.)  
  
LCTorres: Kahless, Tom, what are we going to do now?  
  
(LCParis gets up and leaves the room. LCTorres picks up PADD on the table in front of her, brings up a picture of Kim.)  
  
LCTorres: (quietly to herself) Why?  
  
  
  
Scene 9 Voyager, Transporter Room  
  
(LCTorres walks in, and walks over to transporter pad)  
  
TC: Lieutenant Torres! Hey, what's wrong?  
  
LCTorres: Eric, do you think you could beam me over to the Defiant?  
  
TC: Defiant? Oh, that ship out there. Sorry, B'Elanna, I can't. Captain's orders.  
  
(LCTorres nods, turns to leave, the turns back and stuns TC. She enters some coordinates into the console and goes to stand on transporter pad. Beams down.)  
  
Scene 10 Defiant, Engineering  
  
(Voyager Engineering team is there. Carrey is talking to Kim.)  
  
Carrey: Harry, can you go fix the conduit in Section 15 Alpha?  
  
Kim: (picks up engineering kit) Sure. ( walks off)  
  
Carrey: (keeps calling off orders to various engineers) Ensign Delaney,  
  
take the Tactical console on the bridge. I was told it was seriously damaged by the anomaly. Crewman Jarron, how about Sickbay? And take a team with you. It's gonna be a tough job. Ensign Hernandez - (pin chirps. He taps it) Carrey here.  
  
Janeway: Is Ensign Kim with you?  
  
Carrey: No, I just sent him to Section 15 Alpha to fix a ruptured plasma  
  
conduit.  
  
Janeway: What about Lt. Torres. Have you seen her?  
  
Carrey: B'Elanna? But I thought she was in Sickbay.  
  
Janeway: (flustered) Well . . . she was, but for some reason, she assaulted  
  
the Transporter Chief and beamed over to the Defiant.  
  
Carrey: (shakes head in thought) I'm sorry, Captain, but I haven't seen her.  
  
Janeway: Keep me informed. Janeway out.  
  
Carrey: (shrugs) Hernandez, why don't you take the rest of the team and stay here. Concentrate on engines - the ship needs full power ASAP! I'm heading up to Section 15 Alpha to check on Ensign Kim.  
  
UE: Aye, sir.  
  
(Carrey heads away from Engineering)  
  
  
  
Scene 11 Defiant, Section 15 Alpha  
  
(Carrey arrives, several minutes later. Kim is busy fixing the  
  
conduit. Doesn't notice Carrey.)  
  
Carrey: (clears throat) Harry?  
  
Kim: (jumps up, surprised someone's there) Lieutenant Carrey! Is there a problem? Is something wrong?  
  
Carrey: (shrugs) Nothing that I'm aware of. Captain just called to check and see where you were. Say . . . have you seen B'Elanna?  
  
Kim: Nope. Last I saw, she was on the bridge - she had the nastiest  
  
looking scar . . .  
  
Carrey: I bet she got it from the overload in Engineering.  
  
Kim: Yup. Why were you asking?  
  
Carrey: Well . . . Captain said she assaulted Eric and beamed over here.  
  
Do you have any idea why she might've done that?  
  
Kim: (shakes head, frowning) B'Elanna? No. The only time she ever  
  
hurt a fellow crew member was when . . . (grins and chuckles softly) when she broke your nose . . .  
  
Carrey: (sarcastically) Yeah, I remember. Well. (sighs) If you see her, run! I don't know if she possessed by an alien intelligence or what, but she's armed and dangerous!  
  
Kim: (salutes sarcastically) Aye, aye, sir! No need to worry about me!  
  
Carrey: (shakes head, grinning) Hey, just watch out for yourself. I'm gonna check out how everyone's doing - call me if anything goes wrong. (Carrey walks off.)  
  
  
  
Scene 12 Voyager, Transporter Room  
  
(Janeway, LCParis, and Worf are there, armed with phasers.  
  
Tuvok is at the console, keying in code.)  
  
Janeway: Mr. Tuvok, have you located Ensign Kim?  
  
Tuvok: Yes, Captain.  
  
Janeway: (nods, steps up onto transporter pad) Good. Ener -  
  
(Door slides open, and Paris hurries in, armed with own  
  
phaser.)  
  
Janeway: (confused) Lieutenant Paris? What are you doing here?  
  
Paris: (sees LCParis and grins) Hey, do you think I'm going to miss out on this?!  
  
Janeway: (sighs) Fine. (Paris comes up onto transporter pad) Energize, Mr. Tuvok.  
  
(Beam off transporter pad.)  
  
  
  
Scene 13 Defiant, Section 15 Alpha  
  
(LCTorres is hurrying down corridor, phaser in hand. Sees Kim.)  
  
LCTorres: (shouting) Harry!  
  
Kim: (scared, steps back) B'Elanna, what - (sees phaser) Put down the phaser B'Elanna! What are you doing?!  
  
LCTorres: Move away from the conduit, Harry! Hurry!  
  
Kim: Why -?  
  
LCTorres: (sees conduit sparking, screams) NO! (shoves Kim out of the way roughly. LCTorres is hit directly by the console's explosion. She is slammed against the wall, slides down to the ground. She is still conscious.)  
  
(Simultaneously, Janeway, LCParis, Worf, and Paris beam down. They see explosion. LCParis and Worf hurry over to LCTorres; Paris goes and helps Kim, who is unharmed, to his feet.)  
  
LCParis: (worried, whispering) B'Elanna . . .  
  
LCTorres: Tom . . . is Harry -?  
  
LCParis: (choking back tears) He's alive . . . B'Elanna, why?!  
  
LCTorres: I couldn't let him die.  
  
LCParis: But now . . . we may never . . .  
  
LCTorres: I love you, Tom. (firmly) Nothing's going to ever change that. Ever. (LCParis strokes LCTorres' cheek lightly) I'm not going to see Katheryn's play, am I.  
  
LCParis: No, don't talk like that! Just hold on, we'll get you to Voyager, and everything will . . .  
  
(LCTorres dies. Worf does the Klingon Death Howl, LCParis  
  
starts sobbing quietly. Worf reaches over and closes LCTorres' eyes.)  
  
Janeway: (softly) She's dead?  
  
Worf: (stands slowly) Yes.  
  
Janeway: What happens now?  
  
Worf: We will return home with B'Elanna's body. We can't leave her  
  
behind. And after that . . . I do not know. The timeline has been  
  
affected. Maybe we will return and . . . she'll be alive. Or maybe  
  
Voyager will not have gotten home yet. And we won't remember  
  
any of this.  
  
Janeway: (nods) If you do remember . . . then . . . I'm so sorry.  
  
Worf: She will be severely missed. I hope we do not remember.  
  
[Paris and LCParis]  
  
LCParis: (still crying uncontrollably) You! (looking at Paris) Don't let it  
  
happen! Don't let her die!  
  
Paris: I . . .  
  
LCParis: (ignoring anything he has to say) Don't let her pass you by! Harry might still be alive, but there may still be a future for you! Don't give up! Love her, Paris! She's the only chance you've got!  
  
  
  
Scene 14 Voyager, Sickbay  
  
(Paris is sitting at Torres' bedside.)  
  
Kes: (walks up behind Paris) Tom, I was told the Defiant just left.  
  
Paris: (shakes head, looks up at Kes) I can't believe that I could  
  
possibly become him. Possibly become so attached to one  
  
person . . .  
  
Kes: If B'Elanna died right now . . . what do you think would happen to  
  
you?  
  
Paris: (thoughtful) I . . . I don't know. I'd feel . . . empty, somehow. Like I  
  
did when I had to . . . watch her die . . .  
  
Kes: Do you love her?  
  
Paris: (scoffing) Me? Tom Paris? Nah . . . I . . . well, I don't know how I  
  
feel just now. Sure I'm attracted to her. But . . . she doesn't seem  
  
to like me all that much. And would anything come of it anyway?  
  
Kes: Do you know that?  
  
Paris: Well . . .  
  
Kes: You'll never know unless you try.  
  
(Paris sits in silence for a moment. When he looks up, Kes is  
  
nowhere to be seen.)  
  
  
  
Scene 15 Voyager, Tom Paris' quarters  
  
(Paris is sitting, reading a PADD. Door chimes.)  
  
Paris: (without looking up) Come?  
  
(Door opens and Torres enters. Torres has a large scar on her cheek, exactly like the one LCTorres had.)  
  
Torres: (glances around at quarters) Tom?  
  
Paris: (looks up, surprised to see Torres there) B'Elanna!  
  
Torres: If this is a bad time, I can come back later . . .  
  
Paris: (jumps up) No! No, please stay!  
  
Torres: (comes in further, door slides shut behind her. Sheepishly) Kes  
  
told me I should come down.  
  
Paris: (shakes his head with a grin) I confide in her, and she takes her own initiative.  
  
Torres: (confused) What?  
  
Paris: (smiling) Nothing. Nothing at all. (finally notices scar) B'Elanna, what happened?  
  
Torres: (touches scar reflexively) It's really bad, isn't it. A piece of  
  
bulkhead gashed me pretty badly. It was a piece that a technician had been repairing, and there was a chemical on the end of it. The Doctor says that he'll never be able to start cell growth in that area again.  
  
Paris: It's not that bad.  
  
Torres: (sighs) Don't lie to me, Tom.  
  
Paris: Well, it'll take a while to get used to but . . . it really doesn't look all  
  
that bad. So . . . when did you . . . wake up?  
  
Torres: There's no need to put it kindly. I know perfectly well that it's a miracle I'm still alive - and a miracle there's no brain damage. I came out of the coma about two hours ago.  
  
Paris: Did Captain Janeway . . . brief you?  
  
Torres: Yes, but . . . she seemed to be leaving out a huge chunk. Like  
  
exactly what happened to my future self.  
  
Paris: (seems as if he's far away) She died saving Harry's life.  
  
(Torres looks horrified)  
  
Torres: Then in 15 years, I'm going to . . .  
  
Paris: It's not likely. She changed the timeline - Harry was the one that  
  
was supposed to die. The future probably won't be like that.  
  
Torres: (sighs) The captain didn't give me any details. Can you?  
  
Paris: She . . . told me everything. Everything I could possibly want to  
  
know about the next 15 years. And then she swore me to  
  
secrecy. I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry.  
  
Torres: It's okay. I wouldn't really want to know anyway. (glances back at  
  
door) I guess I should probably be going . . .  
  
Paris: No! Don't go! Why don't you . . . stay and have breakfast. I'm sure you're pretty hungry. We can discuss this new power grid I came up with for Cochrane . . .  
  
Torres: Sure, I'll stay . . . But let's not talk about the shuttle. Why don't we  
  
just . . . talk. I mean, I hardly know anything about you.  
  
Paris: Sure. Let's just talk.  
  
(Torres and Paris sit down, scene fades out)  
  
  
  
And Voyager sails on . . . 


End file.
